


Tactics

by abbyleaf101



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: As Gay As the Show, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Hobson ships them, Humour, The team that teases together stays together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyleaf101/pseuds/abbyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt left on my Tumblr - "Hathaway can't find his cigarettes anywhere. Lewis has them in his desk drawer." <br/> Adventures ensue, Lewis smirks a lot, and they are sort of married. Lewis just wants to make him smoke less; getting a giggle out of it is just an added bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactics

“Robbie.”  
Lewis looked up to see Laura Hobson hovering in the doorway to his office. She looks a little flustered and is glancing behind her as if expecting someone to materialise at her shoulder. He tries to hide a smirk and is fairly sure he fails.  
“Robbie, why is there an agitated Sergeant in my examination room, slowly wearing a ditch into the floor?”  
Lewis can’t repress his smirk at all this time and Laura walks away with a roll of her eyes. Honestly, boys. You’d think they’d just get it over and done with and stop with the pigtail pulling all ready.

——————-

”Fix him,” Innocent says as she walks past. Lewis grins to himself. “And stop looking so smug,” she adds, from half way down a corridor. Lewis shakes his head and leans back in his chair.  
Its just the unfortunate shape of his face. Honest

——————-

”Lost something?” Lewis asks, walking out of the door to find his Sergeant. The younger man is scowling so darkly there should be an angry storm cloud about his head; its quite amusing, really. Its a reminder that even though Hathaway sometimes seem so very old, somewhere in there he’s a petulant child sulking over the loss of a favourite toy.  
“My cigerettes,” Hathaway says, with a jealous glare at the uniformed officers hovering near the back door, indulging. Lewis lets out a small cough and feels the breeze as the other man barrels past him and back into the station. Lewis chuckles and turns back to his office, sure Hathaway will have found them by now and left his drawer immaculate, as always.  
Laura meets him in the doorway. “He is actually going to murder you some day,” she says, fondly.  
“Probably,” Lewis agrees, and mentally tallies down two more smoke breaks the lad has missed. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> The "unfortunate shape of his face" line is a reference to something Hathaway says in the show when Innocent accuses him of looking smug during a dressing down. The credit for that goes entirely to the writers.


End file.
